together again
by insanities
Summary: percabeth one-shot. He was her oxygen, her only way to survive; without him, she was suffocating; sometimes, it was just so hard to survive without him. It's been a year since he and she separated, due to one serving the country and fighting the war. She missed him dearly, and wants to be back in his arms, with him holding her as if she was his lifeline. Read and Review!


**a/n: hello! This is a really short au percabeth fic; please read and review!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters; Rick Riordan does.**

**shout out to clara [lydiamartins] for beta reading this!**

* * *

She missed him. She missed the _ohsostupid_ comments he made, the _ohsosarcastic_ smile always plastered on his face, the _ohsogorgeous _sea green eyes. After a year apart, she misses him dearly, and just wants to be back in his arms, with him holding her as if she was his lifeline.

It's been a year since she seen him; a year since she laughed from his jokes, a year since she kissed him, a year since they have been separated, thanks to her honoring her country and fighting the war. Sure, they Iris Messaged from time to time, but it wasn't the same as physically being with him **—**nothing was the same. A year might not have seemed like a long time, but to her, a year without him seemed to be eternal, as if it would never end. It'd been hell when he disappeared for eight months, and not being by his side, again, was just as bad, maybe even worse.

He was her oxygen, her only way to survive; without him, she was suffocating; sometimes, it was just so hard to survive without him. He was her soul mate, the other half of her, the half that she could not live without. He was the one who lifted her spirits and somehow, broke the walls she had built since she was seven, and made her open up again, peeling down her layers. They had sacrificed everything; immortality, power, pride, just enough for them to be together.

_"As long as we are together,"_ she had always said. Not _I love you_; their relationship was so strong, and just saying _I love you_ wasn't good enough. Their love was so strong that it couldn't be defined in words; their love never died, it was if one is gone physically, the other is gone internally.

Even though their relationship was strong, for the whole year, she was always on edge. Maybe it was the overprotective girlfriend thing, but she always found something to stress about. _Does he remember me? What if he finds someone else to love?_ She was constantly worried about these things; after all, for all her life, she knew love never lasts. It comes and goes. It is never everlasting.

But somehow, he managed to prove her wrong, which is a rare thing. He proved to her that he loves her for who she is; the strong, prideful daughter of wisdom. He even put up with her, even at the darkest days and her mood isn't that great. Heck, he even declined immorality just to be with her. Somehow, he actually showed that she could be wrong for once.

It was August eighteenth when they separated, it was the same date she and he officially became a thing; it is their second anniversary being an official couple, but in reality, they have been together for seven years. Their relationship was an unspoken thing, everyone knew that they were together since day one; they just made it official after a while.

Every night, when the war had to be fought, when he wasn't by her side, she always suffered nightmares. Nightmares on seeing him; his body mangled and bloody. The scary part was that it was her knife that did the job. Nobody knew how to calm her down except for him; they just watch as she screams in her sleep, crying out her boyfriend's name, who wasn't there at the moment.

She always believed in wishes; whenever there is a shooting star whizzing by, she made a wish; whenever the time was 11:11, she made a wish; whenever she sacrificed food for the gods, she made a wish. It was always the same wish;_ "__I wish that I was back in his arms," _she always wished, as she closes her eyes and muttered the same wish over and over again.

It's now a year later, the war was over and she is finally going to be back by her Seaweed Brain's side. The whole way to the airport, where she was meeting him, she was nervous. Butterflies danced in her stomach and her fingers wouldn't stop tapping her leather seat. When she made it to the airport, she smiled as she saw her boyfriend standing there, in his usual camp uniform, smiling like an idiot. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers, moonlaces to be exact, and a sign that says, "_welcome home Annabeth!_"

"Welcome home Wise Girl," he said, giving her a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she responded, returning the hug. Not a kiss or saying _I love you; _those actions aren't strong enough to even describe their relationship. Just a simple _I miss you._

"Gods," he said, breaking the hug, "I missed you so much; next time, no matter what, I'm going to be by your side. I need you. I didn't know what to do for the whole year."

She smiled. "As long as we're together," she said.

They left the airport, their hands linked together, as if they were afraid of losing each other again, both having big smiles on their faces because she was back into his arms and they knew that they will be together forever, no matter what obstacles they would have to face.

* * *

**a/n: thanks for reading!**

**lauren :)**


End file.
